


Chances

by TK_Tish



Category: Cut & Run - Madeleine Urban & Abigail Roux
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Hospital, Explicit Sexual Content, Illness - Pneumonia, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-21
Updated: 2015-06-21
Packaged: 2018-04-05 09:47:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,630
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4175262
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TK_Tish/pseuds/TK_Tish
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After snapping at one too many hapless hospital interns and nurses, Nick O'Flaherty meets a nurse more charmed than annoyed by his pneumonia-induced grumpiness.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Chances

**Author's Note:**

> This fic was inspired by this [tumblr post](http://tk-tishana.tumblr.com/post/122039245258/detectiveoflaherty-officialcadbane-ohsebs).

            Nick O'Flaherty opened bleary eyes and glared at the quiet knock on his hospital room door. If he saw one more damn intern coming in to poke at him, he was going to lose his mind.

            The nurse that entered wasn't an intern or any of the other nurses Nick had encountered so far in the past few days. He was a few inches shorter than Nick, with messy brown hair and strange blue-gray eyes. The nurse carried himself with authority, but a kind smile graced his handsome face. Nick glowered and burrowed a little deeper into his nest of blankets and pillows. The nurse's smile widened and became a touch mischievous.

            "So, you're the one making the interns cry, huh?" The nurse walked further into the room, setting a clipboard on a small table.

            "I only made one of them cry," Nick said.

            " _And_ a nurse."

            Nick huffed and looked away, trying to avoid the nurse's gaze.

            "Well, I think you'll find I'm a little harder to intimidate than the others." He started pulling at Nick's blanket nest. "My name is Kelly Abbott. Call me whatever you're most comfortable with."

            Nick tried to tug his blankets back, but Kelly easily knocked his hands away.

            "I think I'll call you Nurse Asshole. I just got these blankets the way I wanted them!" Nick snapped.

            Kelly laughed, but let the blankets go. He picked up the nasal cannula and held it up, raising an eyebrow at Nick.

            Nick shook his head. "Nope." A coughing fit over took him, erupting deep from his lungs and making him double over.

            "I don't know how you made the others cry, you're a fucking teddy bear." Kelly reached over and set the tubes back in Nick's nose when the coughing was over, catching one of Nick's hands before it could be pulled out again.

            "What the fuck?" Nick asked hoarsely. "I could put you on your ass before you knew it."

            Kelly put his hands on his hips, eyeing Nick with his head tilted like a puppy. "I'm sure you could try, but I'll have you know I'm undefeated when it comes to sparring."

            Nick pointed at Kelly. "Once I'm out of here, I'm going to see that for myself."

            Snorting, Kelly walked around the bed to check Nick's IV bags. "Are you flirting with me, O'Flaherty?"

            Nick blinked and grunted, huddling further in his nest and hoping the blush burning over his cheeks wasn't noticeable. He _wasn't_ flirting. At least that's what he was trying to tell the butterflies fluttering in his belly every time Kelly's stormy gaze swept over him.

            Kelly picked up the clipboard again and paged through it. "So, how'd you get such an epic case of pneumonia anyway?"

            "Stakeout in the snow," Nick said. He batted away some of the blankets and pillows, suddenly much too warm. Kelly watched him with a frown. "I couldn't park the car too close, so I had to hoof it. I thought I just had a cold at first, but I wasn't getting better. My partner made me check myself in here."

            "Partner...?"

            " _Work_ partner. I'm a detective with the Boston PD. I am partner-less in the other sense," Nick rambled with a wave of his hand.

            A smile once again curled Kelly's lips. "Good to know."

            "When can I get out of here?"

            "Well," Kelly began, the smile falling from his face, "do you have any one at home who could take care of you? Your lungs are full of fluid and you're running a hell of a fever right now."

            Nick shook his head. "No. I'm not on great terms with a lot of my family."

            "Any friends that live nearby?"

            Nick chuckled. "Closest friend is in Baltimore and currently completely wrapped up in his new husband. I wouldn't want to impose on them."

            "Then I guess you're stuck here for a while until you start to get better," Kelly said, his eyes brightening a little. "Since everyone else balks when they see your name on the rounds list, I'll be the one taking care of you during your stay."

            Nick dropped his eyes to the blanket over his lap and picked at a loose thread. "I guess I can deal with that."

            Kelly let out a low whistle. "Look at you being all agreeable. I feel honored."

            Nick snorted. "Don't get used to it, I'm just tired. I promise to be my usual disagreeable self the next time I see you."

            "Don't make promises you can't keep, babe," Kelly said with a laugh. He set the call button on Nick's lap and left the room, leaving Nick feeling more than just the fever warming his body.

~*~*~*~

            Nick doubled over, coughs tearing through his chest and leaving him gasping and lightheaded. When he could breathe again, he rolled onto his back and jerked in surprise. Kelly was in the room, checking vitals and bags of fluid, lines appearing between his brows as he frowned at the monitors.

            "When did you come in?" Nick rasped.

            "Good morning, Sunshine," Kelly said. "I would ask how you're feeling, but judging from the coughing, sweating, and glassy eyes, I'm guessing you feel like shit."

            Nick laughed weakly. "Feeling like shit almost sounds better right now. Can't you just take me out back and shoot me?"

            Kelly shook his head. "That's not how things work around here, babe." He tapped Nick's foot on his way around the bed. "I'm gonna make sure Boston's finest officer gets better and continues to keep the streets safe."

           "I'm a detective, not an officer," Nick muttered. His gaze followed as Kelly moved around the room, taking in the other man's broad shoulders and strong back. He shook himself when he realized he was staring and pulled the blanket up over his head.

            "Hey, you still catch the bad guys one way or another."

            Nick grunted in response. After a beat of silence, the blanket over Nick's head was pulled away and he looked up at Kelly's grinning face and beautiful eyes.

            "Back to being grumpy, huh?"

            "I told you last night I would be. I always keep my promises." He pulled the blanket back up, but didn't cover his head.

            "I heard you made another intern cry." Nick could hear the smile in Kelly's voice without looking at him.

            "She woke me up at 3am, sticking me with a damn needle. Of course I'm going to bitch."

            Kelly chuckled and patted Nick's cheek. "Poor baby doesn't like getting poked?"

            "Not with needles!" Nick answered indignantly.

            "Oh, you'd rather be poked with something else, huh?"

            Nick stared at Kelly before barking a laugh, which sent him into a coughing fit. "You really need to work on your pick up lines, dude," he gasped once he could talk again.

            Kelly winked and left the room to continue his rounds. Nick smiled, finally admitting to himself that yeah, the nurse was hot and he might be in trouble.

~*~*~*~

            The next two weeks progressed in much the same way. Nick snapped at anyone that wasn't Kelly, then blushed as butterflies in his belly erupted each time he saw Kelly's smiling face. He slowly got better, the coughing subsiding and his breathing becoming easier. He was sitting in a chair tying his shoes when Kelly knocked on the doorframe and came in, leaning against the wall.

            "Finally breaking out?"

            Nick looked up and smiled. "Yeah, I think they're happy to get rid of me. I'm still not one hundred percent, but I'm well enough to go home."

            "That's good to hear," Kelly said. He rocked back and forth on his heels, chewing on his lip.

            "What is it?"

            "Would it be okay if I stopped by to check on you?"

            Nick's smile widened at the blush creeping across Kelly's face. "Gonna miss me that bad?"

            "No! Well... Yes." Kelly ran a hand through his hair, making it stick up. "Do you realize how fucking hot you are? Even when you're trying to cough up a lung or bitching about not wanting to take your medicine?"

            Nick laughed and stood up. He stalked toward Kelly, caging him in against the wall with his arms. "If that's the case, then sure, you can come and _check up on me_ all you want. I'm sure you can get my address from my records, right?"

            Kelly nodded, looking up at Nick with wide, dark blue eyes.

            "Good." Nick lowered his head and pressed his lips to Kelly's, just barely touching. "Now, I have a hospital to sign myself out of. I'll see you around, Kels."

            Nick pushed away from the wall and left before Kelly could react. He grinned to himself as he walked through the halls and escaped the stifling hospital.

~*~*~*~

            Nick walked out onto the deck of his yacht and flopped down on a chair. He leaned back and looked up at the stars, taking a deep breath of the salty air, pleased when it didn't make him cough. He was finally cleared to start working again, though he was mostly regulated to deskwork until he could run without becoming winded.

            At the sound of footsteps, he sat up and looked down at the dock. Kelly stood below, grinning. He gave Nick a cheeky wave and climbed aboard. Nick had barely gotten to his feet before he had an armful of wiggly boyfriend. He pulled Kelly close, pressed chest to knees, and kissed him hard. Nick had been afraid he came on to Kelly too hard that last day in the hospital, but the following week proved his worries unfounded.

            "Hi," Nick said with a gasp when he broke the kiss.

            "Hey, babe," Kelly said. His eyes were a dark, stormy gray in the moonlight. "Brooding in the dark again?"

            Nick shook his head, tightening his hold on Kelly's waist. "Not brooding; just tired. First day back at work after pretty much sitting on my ass for nearly three weeks."

            Kelly tilted his head to the side, a grin spreading across his face. He pressed his hips against Nick's. "Too tired for me to stay over?"

            Nick slid his hands down and gripped Kelly's ass, pulling him close and rocking against him. He kissed along Kelly's jaw and down his neck before pulling his shirt aside and biting down on his shoulder. Kelly gasped and tightened his hold on Nick's arms.

            "I'm never too tired for you," Nick said against Kelly's ear. "Now let's get inside before I end up fucking you on the deck."

            "Again," Kelly quipped, his eyes sparkling with mischief.

            Nick laughed and dragged Kelly behind him further into the boat, kicking the door shut. They stumbled through the rooms, clothes tossed away in their wake. Nick pushed through to his bedroom, Kelly clinging to him with legs around Nick's hips and arms around his neck. They fell to the bed together, laughing as Kelly extricated himself and straddled Nick's hips. He rested his hands on Nick's chest and rolled his hips, rubbing their hard cocks together. Nick gripped Kelly's hips hard enough to bruise and thrust his hips up, meeting Kelly's pace, his eyes never leaving Kelly's face.

            Kelly panted above him, eyes dark with pleasure. Nick sat up and wrapped his arms around Kelly's waist. He pulled and flipped Kelly onto his back and kneeled over him, running a hand down Kelly's chest to his cock and stroking it with soft, teasing touches. Kelly whimpered below him, raising his hips into the touch.

            "Tell me what you want, Kels," Nick rumbled. He leaned down and pressed open-mouthed kisses along Kelly's collarbone, nipping here and there. He felt Kelly's cock twitch against his hand.

            "I want you to fuck me," Kelly groaned. He gripped Nick's arms and pulled at them, trying to find any leverage he could.

            Nick let go of Kelly and leaned away, rummaging in the nightstand for supplies. He dropped the bottle of lube on Kelly's chest and moved off to the side to sit.

            "I want to see you get yourself ready."

            Kelly blinked at him before understanding dawned. "Fuck," he said in a breathy gasp.

            "Yes, exactly," Nick said with a grin, his eyes roving over Kelly's body.

            Nick watched as Kelly snapped open the lube and coated two fingers. He let the tube drop between them and planted his feet on the bed, pressing both fingers into his body with a quiet hiss. Nick ran his hands up and down Kelly's body, fingers dancing along Kelly's thighs and over his leaking cock.

            When Kelly added a third finger, Nick ripped open a condom packet and rolled it on. He slicked up his erection and batted Kelly's hand away. He kneeled between Kelly's spread legs, pulling them up, and lined up against Kelly's hole. Kelly draped his legs over Nick's hips and pulled him forward, the head of Nick's cock breaching him.

            Nick planted his hands on the bed on either side of Kelly's shoulders and pushed in slowly, rocking his hips and trying hard to go slow. He remembered that "Kelly" and "slow" didn't go together when Kelly tightened his hold on Nick's hips and pulled hard, making Nick sink all the way in. They both gasped. Nick buried his face against Kelly's neck and Kelly dug his nails into Nick's shoulders.

            Nick started thrusting with long, slow strokes. Kelly writhed beneath him, arching his back and scrabbling at Nick's shoulders.

            "Come on, Nick, harder," Kelly gasped. "I can take it."

            Nick paused and shook Kelly's hands off his shoulders. He took Kelly's hands and pinned them to the bed on either side of Kelly's head. He twined their fingers together and he started thrusting harder and faster, rocking Kelly's body below him. Kelly moaned his appreciation and squeezed Nick's fingers.

            Kelly kept up a constant stream of moans, gasps, and incoherent babbling until Nick dove down and captured Kelly's lips in a searing kiss. He licked and bit at Kelly's lips and tongue, swallowing Kelly's muffled moans. Nick pulled back with a breathless gasp and buried his face against Kelly's neck, biting and marking Kelly's skin. Kelly arched beneath him, rubbing his hard cock against Nick's stomach. Nick released one of Kelly's hands and wormed his way between their bodies, gripping Kelly's cock and stroking it hard. He rubbed the wet tip with his thumb, making Kelly twitch and fuck Nick's hand faster.

            "Nick... I'm..."

            "I know, come on, baby."

            Nick thrust harder, angling his hips to hit just the right spot. Kelly tensed and cried out, pleasure overtaking him. Nick pulled his slick hand away and gripped Kelly's hip, thrusting a few more times before he came as well, shouting Kelly's name and biting down on Kelly's shoulder with a drawn out moan.

            Nick pulled out slowly, discarding the condom and flopping onto his back, gasping for breath. Kelly lay next to him, staring up at the ceiling and clutching Nick's hand. Nick blew out a breath and tugged Kelly closer, wrapping around him and kissing him languidly. Kelly hummed and pulled back, biting his lip and smiling.

            "What?" Nick asked. He ran his thumb over Kelly's cheekbone.

            "Aren't you glad you weren't a _total_ ass to me at the hospital?" he asked with a cheeky grin.

            Nick huffed and entwined his legs with Kelly's. "Yeah. And I'm glad you put up with my grumbling."

            "Nothing to put up with, Nicko. Like I said when we first met, you were just a big, grumpy teddy bear."

            Nick snorted and rested his forehead against Kelly's. "Either way, thank you."

            "For what?"

            "For giving me a chance after my less than stellar behavior."

            Kelly shrugged and nuzzled against Nick's cheek. "I'd do it again in a heartbeat."

-FIN-


End file.
